Kitsune, une légende gravée dans les mémoires
by ex0
Summary: Après la victoire de Naruto sur Pain, Sakura est assignée à une mission à Amegakure, village dirigé auparavant par Pain et qui a hérité d'un nouvel Amekage. Cependant, ni Naruto, ni Kakashi ne l'accompagneront, mais c'est une nouvelle légende qui sera là.
1. Mission: Amegakure

Ohayo mina ! Ici ex0 pour une nouvelle fiction qui m'est venue comme ça cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore où elle va mener dans les prochains chapitres mais j'ai déjà les premiers écrits et je verrais déjà si elle plaît ! ^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or others elements of it, I just own my little story !

Allez bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un petit appartement commençait à être illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par la seule fenêtre qu'il possédait. A l'intérieur se trouvait un adolescent de 17 ans qui dormait paisiblement, serrant contre lui son oreiller et murmurant quelques bouts de phrases tels que « Ramen-chan… Aishiteru… Pas partir… » Ce garçon n'était personne d'autre que Naruto Uzumaki de Konohagakure. Le jeune homme fut brusquement réveillé et sorti du monde des songes par quelqu'un qui frappa fortement à la porte de son domicile. La personne qui avait tapé à la porte répéta son acte, voyant que Naruto ne venait pas.

« Naruto… Je te jure que si tu ne viens pas ouvrir la porte dans 10 secondes, tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour ! »

Ces paroles furent prononcées par nulle autre que Sakura Haruno, la coéquipière de Naruto depuis 5 ans maintenant. Une tête blonde apparut alors par l'embouchure de la porte, le visage montrant bien que Naruto venait tout juste de se réveiller, ses yeux à peine entrouverts. On pouvait cependant voir qu'il paraissait surpris.

« Ne… Sakura-chan… Je faisais un beau rêve, j'étais à Ramen No Sato et…

-Tsunade-shishou nous demande dans vingt minutes dans son bureau, et elle m'a demandé de te dire que si tu n'y étais pas dans les délais, elle donnerait l'ordre à Teuchi de ne plus te vendre de Ramens ! »

Et sur ce, Sakura s'en alla, laissant derrière elle un Naruto incrédule.

_Plus de ramens… plus de ramens… plus de…_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, se tenait un Naruto habillé, équipé et paré pour partir en mission. Si Tsunade l'a menacé d'une telle sorte, cela devait être important. Il se lança alors en direction de la tour de l'Hokage du village en passant par les toits pour aller plus vite. Ce ne fut donc que 10 minutes après l'avertissement de Sakura que Naruto arriva dans le bureau de…

« Oi ! Baa-chan, pourquoi tu nous appelles si tôt !? Fit Naruto en entrant sans frapper

-Est-ce qu'un jour, ce gamin saura frapper avant d'entrer… Remarqua Tsunade, l'Hokage qui avait l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année aux formes plus que généreuses, en se tenant la tête avec sa main

-Ano-sa… Tsunade-no-baachan… Tu me réponds ? La pressa l'Uzumaki »

Tsunade soupira et respira un bon coup avant de répondre

« Une mission à Amegakure. Vous allez devoir…

-Moi et Sakura-chan ? Yosha !! Je vais être en mission avec Saaaakura-chaaaaan, yatta Dattebayo ! Réagit Naruto, enthousiaste… voire même surexcité

-Laisse-moi finir ma phrase au moins baka !! Vociféra l'Hokage, furieuse

-Oh… gomen Baa-chan, vas-y.

-Bien… Comme je le disais, tu iras en mission avec Sakura à Ame, l'Amekage a besoin de deux shinobis de Konoha pour trouver deux nukenins qui se trouvent dans leur village. Et je lui ai recommandé Haruno Sakura et…

-Et moi ! Continua fièrement Naruto en se tapant le torse

-Et Kitsune. Dit alors Tsunade comme si de rien était mais elle gagna l'attention de Naruto

-Nanni ?! Pourquoi _lui _?! Pourquoi pas moi ? Fit Naruto, à la fois énervé et surpris

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi au dernier moment. Il m'a suffit de voir comment tu es entré ici pour reconsidérer ma décision et y envoyer Kitsune à ta place. _Toi_, tu resteras à Konoha.

-Kuso ! C'est n'importe quoi, j'aurais très bien pu le faire _moi-même _! Cria Naruto -Maintenant, si tu veux bien disposer, Sakura attend son briefing. »

La discussion prit fin et Naruto sauta par la fenêtre au moment même où Sakura frappa à la porte.

« Ano Tsunade-shishou, j'ai pourtant prévenu Naruto et…

-Il est déjà venu et je lui ai donné ses instructions. Il ne partira pas en mission avec toi Sakura. J'ai hésité mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'a pas le profil que requiert cette mission. Toi, tu devras aller à Amegakure pour trouver deux nukenins qui ont infiltré leur village. L'Amekage en a fait la demande expresse et connaissant nos atouts en matière de reconnaissance, il compte sur nous.

-Demo… S'il s'agit de cela, Neji-san ou Hinata-san feront bien mieux que moi dans cette mission… Fit remarquer Sakura

-Neji est en mission avec son équipe de Genins et Hinata est partie deux semaines pour un voyage diplomatique, étant nouvelle à la tête du clan. De plus, tu es une Jounin d'exception, et je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu seras accompagnée.

-Qui sera mon partenaire si ce n'est pas Naruto ? Kakashi-senseï ?

-Non, ce sera quelqu'un qui n'est pas de Konoha, Sakura. Je suis sure que tu as du avoir eu vent de ses exploits, il s'agit de Kitsune. »

La fleur de cerisier manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce que l'Hokage venait de dire. Elle, Haruno Sakura, allait être accompagnée de Kitsune, le shinobi qui a réussi à se faire respecter de tous les pays, qui possède un ordre de fuite immédiate s'il était vu et dont la tête était estimée dans le Bingo book à près de 340 millions de Ryos !

« Ki…Kitsune-sama va m'accompagner ? Demanda Sakura, voulant une confirmation

-C'est exact. Surtout, montre-lui que tu n'es pas faible. Toutes ces années d'entraînement ne doivent pas être gaspillées.

-Haï, Tsunade-shishou. Je ne vous décevrais pas !

-Sakura, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. Et arrête de m'appeler shishou, je ne suis plus ton maître maintenant, je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais et tu m'as même peut-être surpassée. Il ne te manque plus que l'expérience, c'est pourquoi je t'envoie sur cette mission.

-Merci Tsunade-sama ! Quand dois-je partir avec Kitsune-sama ?

-Dès maintenant. Il t'attend à la sortie de Konoha. Bonne chance Sakura, et fais tout de même attention là-bas ; bien que Pain soit mort et le village libéré de sa tyrannie grâce à Naruto, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il est advenu de ce tout nouveau village. »

Sakura sortit alors de la tour et prit la direction de son appartement afin d'emporter ce qui lui semblait nécessaire pour la mission. En 10 minutes, elle eut fini et ferma à double tour la porte de son domicile ; elle partait pour un temps indéterminé et cela pouvait durer longtemps. Alors que la jeune femme qu'elle était se rapprochait de plus en plus des grandes portes de Konoha, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gagnée par la nervosité : Kitsune l'attendait là-bas et ils allaient faire équipe _ensemble_. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'y aurait pensé. Dans le village, ses exploits étaient racontés aux enfants par les parents afin de les faire travailler plus dur pour qu'ils soient plus forts, regardant cette figure emblématique de loin et la prenant comme modèle. Sakura elle-même se demandait si elle pouvait devenir aussi forte que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle ? Serait-elle, elle aussi, idolâtrée ? Obtiendrait-elle la reconnaissance qu'elle cherche depuis toutes ses années ? Elle chassa ces pensées lorsqu'elle arriva enfin aux portes du village, où se tenaient évidemment Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux gardes. Plus loin, à la limite de l'entrée se tenait un homme de taille assez grande, un physique plutôt fin et portant le masque d'un renard en bronze. Il avait une très grande lance dans le dos, arme rare et inhabituelle pour un shinobi, mais elle avait justement entendu parler de son originalité quant à cela. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui d'un pas hésitant, elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, l'appeler.

« Oi ! Sakura-chaaaan !

-Oh ? Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sakura à Naruto qui courait vers elle avec Ino qui l'accompagnait derrière lui

-Narutoooooo ! Pas si vite, si je cours je risque de faire tomber mes fleurs ! Cria la jeune blonde à l'attention de l'Uzumaki

-Hey Ino ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda à nouveau la fleur de cerisier

-Ano Sakura-chan, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour ta mission, et aussi fait attention à ce… Kai… ? Kei… ? enfin à lui là-bas ! Je ne le sens pas du tout ce gars ! Répondit Naruto, en montrant du doigt Kitsune qui ne regardait même pas dans leur direction, un aigle se posant sur son bras.

-Baka ! C'est Kitsune-sama et c'est le shinobi le plus puissant qui soit en ce moment, il est craint de tous, même de l'Akatsuki ! S'emporta Sakura en frappant Naruto sur le crâne

-C'est… c'est vraiment lui !! Yatta, je vais enfin pouvoir lui confesser mon amour ! Dit alors la Yamanaka de sa voix aigue

-Hummm… Ino… Je ne pense pas qu'il… Commença Sakura mais ne put continuer car Ino était partie voir Kitsune

-Ohayo, Kitsune-sama… Hum… Je … Je m'appelle Ino et… Je vous ai toujours ai…admiré et… je vous ai apporté ces fleurs… Bégaya Ino en lui tendant de jolies fleurs, cachant le rougissement de ses joues

-… Miss Yamanaka, je suis désolé mais je me dois de refuser. Je n'ai pas de domicile pour les mettre dans un pot. Répondit Kitsune, d'une voix calme

-Oh… Je v-vois… Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, hein ? Haha… Hum…

-Ne dites pas ça, miss. Vous êtes loin d'être bête. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez succédé à Anko dans le département d'interrogation et de torture. Vous vous entendez bien avec Ibiki ? Demanda Kitsune

-Ah ! O-Oui ! Je m'entends très bien avec lui, bien qu'il puisse être terrifiant de temps à autre, il m'a bien accepté… M…merci Kitsune-sama. Je… crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant.

-Très bien, au revoir Miss Yamanaka, portez-vous bien. »

Et c'est une Ino rouge comme une pivoine qui revint auprès de Naruto et Sakura, toujours son bouquet de fleurs à la main. Sakura leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la situation, alors que Naruto… Naruto continuait à parler ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'Ino était revenue, se lançant dans de grandes phrases sur la beauté que Sakura possédait et qui à ses yeux était la plus belle, et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

« Il…Il m'a dit que… j'étais pas bête et… il sait que je fais partie du département d'interrogation et de torture… Expliqua Ino sous le regard inquisiteur de Sakura

-Et les fleurs ?

-Heuu… Il a gentiment refusé en disant qu'il n'avait pas de domicile pour les garder… Répondit Ino, visiblement gênée alors que Sakura se mit à ricaner

-Bien tenté Ino… Mais c'est moi qui vais rester tout ce temps avec lui en mission ! La taquina Sakura en lui tirant la langue

-Oh, je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher… quelqu'un comme lui, je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup. Enfin… Naruto, laisse Sakura tranquille elle va partir. Et tu viens avec moi, on va aller manger un petit truc avec Shika et Chouji, okay ?

-Huh ? Ano, Ino-chan, on va manger chez Ichiraku ? Demanda Naruto, les yeux brillants

-Non, on va se faire un barbecue, Choji adore ça et ça nous rappellera le temps où… »

Ino laissa sa phrase flotter, Naruto et Sakura sachant très bien de quoi il en retournait. Elle faisait allusion aux repas que l'équipe 10 avaient là-bas avec Asuma.

« Okay Ino-chan, on va y aller. Allons chercher Shikamaru et Choji ! A bientôt Sakura-chan, fais attention à toi dattebayo !

-Naruto… Je suis plus une gamine, je suis assez forte pour me protéger ! Fit Sakura alors qu'Ino et Naruto s'en allaient »

Sakura se retourna alors et s'en vint faire la connaissance du célèbre Kitsune, il était temps de commencer la mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà, fini pour le chapitre d'introduction, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? A vous de me le dire, et j'espère poster le second chapitre avant de partir en vacances pour un mois si je vois que j'ai quelques lecteurs qui aiment bien ce chapitre !


	2. Premier test

Je suis en vacances et c'est une des rares fois où je peux me connecter au WIFI du voisin, donc j'en profite pour poster un court chapitre 2, et je vous laisse ^^

Enjoy et commentez pour que je sache si ça plait bien que ce soit toujours une introduction au reste à venir ! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, don't sue me !

_____________________________________________________________________

Kitsune entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna alors pour faire face à la jeune femme qui allait l'accompagner durant cette mission. Sakura semblait être gênée, embarrassée par sa présence. Cette présence… elle avait quelque chose de mystique, de puissant, elle dégageait une espèce d'aura intimidante mais rassurante à la fois. C'est Kitsune qui engagea la conversation.

« Haruno Sakura, je suppose. Chuunin de Konohagakure et élève de la Sannin Senju Tsunade, actuelle Godaime Hokage, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est… exact, Kitsune-sama. Je serais celle qui vous accompagnera pour cette mission. Répondit Sakura en s'inclinant

-Bien, autant mettre les choses au clair, Haruno-san, puisqu'on va devoir travailler ensemble pour une durée indéterminée, vous pourrez m'appeler simplement Kitsune. L'informa le mercenaire

-Alors appelez-moi Sakura tout simplement… Et vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi importante que vous ! Dit la fleur de cerisier en détournant le regard

-Seulement si tu me tutoies aussi alors, Sakura. Répondit Kitsune, toujours avec une voix calme, presque comme celle de Kakashi mais avec un ton différent, remarqua Sakura

-Ano… Je ne me permettrais pas… enfin je veux dire, vous êtes…

Mais elle fut coupée.

-Je ne te demande pas beaucoup pourtant, je fais de même chaque fois que j'ai un partenaire alors tu peux le faire, je te l'assure. L'interrompit son partenaire

-Très bien… hum… Kitsune. Quand partons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle

-Maintenant. »

Cela dit, Kitsune commença à s'éloigner et Sakura le suivit pour ce qui allait être une mission d'exception. Elle lui demanda alors combien de temps il leur faudrait pour atteindre Amegakure et il l'informa qu'en ne trainant pas, 5 jours suffiraient. Il lui indiqua qu'ils allaient entrer dans la forêt menant à Suna avant de bifurquer vers le nord-ouest et continuer dans les terres arides. Ce serait les trois jours les plus longs du voyage, ensuite ils arriveraient dans le pays humide qui abritait Amegakure. Il expliqua à sa coéquipière que malgré la mort de Pain, les pluies violentes ne cessaient pas, bien que moins fréquentes. Sakura hocha de la tête et se mit à courir comme Kitsune puis à sauter de branches en branches, une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la grande forêt qui séparait le pays du Feu, du pays du Vent. Cela rappela à Sakura la mission de secours au Kazekage, durant laquelle elle avait apprit le secret de Naruto, comprenant enfin la source de toute cette haine dirigée envers son coéquipier depuis si longtemps et qu'elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce moment là. Naruto avait bien muri depuis, surtout après la mort de Jiraiya-sama qui l'avait profondément touché, le blond le considérant un peu comme son père adoptif. Sakura se rappelait encore la colère de Naruto dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, puis son isolement la semaine qui suivit, enfermé dans son appartement à broyer du noir. Même à elle, il n'avait pas ouvert…

« Sakura ? Sakura ? Fit la voix de Kitsune, sortant la kunoichi de sa rêverie

-H..Haï ? Gomen, je pensais à… à quelque chose ! S'excusa Sakura, confuse

-Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais justement te demander à quoi tu pensais, si ce n'est pas indiscret. L'informa l'Anbu au masque de renard

-C'est juste que cette forêt me ravivait quelques souvenirs… Répondit vaguement Sakura

-Je vois. Bien, prépare-toi parce que je sens plusieurs chakras un peu plus loin. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Ils sont six. Je vais te laisser te battre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, ils ne sont que des Chuunin tout au plus.

-Ok, pas de problème. Fit Sakura, en mettant ses gants, déterminée à prouver son utilité

-Ils sont à huit heures plein ouest de notre position, tous derrière un arbre différent ; disposition caractéristique de l'embuscade habituelle.

-Très bien, laissez-moi faire maintenant et restez à l'écart. Dit-elle, en faisant un sourire

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais comme si tu étais seule. Je vais laisser un clone pour te regarder pendant que j'irais m'occuper de la petite dizaine qui se trouve derrière dont tu devras t'occuper. On se donnera rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt, près de la frontière du Pays de la Rivière.

-Bien compris. A tout à l'heure, Kitsune. »

Kitsune s'avança alors en plein milieu de la clairière, comme si de rien n'était. Il était complètement encerclé par le groupe ennemi qui avait tendu cette embuscade et tous se mirent à rire dans leur tête. L'un d'entre eux cependant le reconnut et tenta de s'échapper afin de donner l'alerte au groupe en retrait, mais sans succès. Il essayait de bouger mais ne pouvait pas, comme si quelque chose le retenait. C'est alors que Kitsune se mit à parler.

« Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Les uns veulent m'attaquer, d'autres fuir… Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupera de vous. Je vais, moi, aller saluer vos amis un peu plus loin. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. »

Et il continua à marcher jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue, et ils se sentirent comme libérés de cette espèce de piège qui les retenait. Alors que celui qui voulait prévenir les autres allait réitérer, il fut surpris de voir une kunoichi aux cheveux roses se tenir devant lui, et qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing. Le pauvre shinobi qui souriait, pensant simplement bloquer le coup de cette fille, fut expédié à terre dix mètres plus bas, poignet cassé et inconscient. Les cinq autres décidèrent de passer immédiatement à l'assaut. Trois d'entre eux vinrent l'attaquer au corps à corps tandis que les deux derniers envoyaient diverses armes à distances : Kunaïs, Shurikens et Senbons.

Sakura fut surprise de voir que leurs attaques étaient parfaitement coordonnées, les armes lancées passant à chaque fois qu'un espace se faisait dans les assauts des trois ninjas qui l'affrontaient au corps à corps. Elle ne se laissa pas prendre pour autant et sauta au bas de la clairière, poing en avant. Ils la poursuivirent, ne s'attendant pas au piège tendu par la med-nin qui fit exploser le sol, de gros rochers en furent sortis. Pris de surprise, les trois shinobis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'ils virent un des rochers qui allaient vers eux s'ouvrir en deux, laissant apparaître une Sakura enragée.

« SHANNARO ! » Rugit-elle en enfonçant son poing dans la face d'un des trois ennemis qui fut projeté en plein sur son coéquipier derrière lui. Le premier fut mort sur le coup tandis que le second tentait de se relever, complètement sonné. Le troisième adversaire de Sakura posa son pied sur un autre rocher et se lança sur Sakura, kunaï en main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer son assaillant et s'effondra au sol, l'arme s'étant profondément enfoncée dans son bras gauche. Du sang jaillissait de son bras meurtri, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et passa rapidement sa main entourée d'une lueur vert pâle pour soigner l'horrible plaie ouverte. La douleur irradiait dans tout son bras, et c'était à peine si elle pouvait le remuer. Sakura eut tout juste le temps de refermer la plaie que les trois ninjas restants vinrent réclamer sa vie et fondirent sur elle. Elle fit tournoyer son pied dans leur direction, et relâchant tout le chakra qu'elle y avait concentré, toucha la premier venu qui finit trente mètres plus loin, se vidant de tout son sang. La kunoichi eut vite fait de faire retomber son pied à terre, créant une fissure aux proportions énormes. Les deux ennemis restants sautèrent en l'air pour éviter le piège mais aucun des deux n'aurait pu imaginer que la jeune femme avait réussi à se projeter dans les airs également et utiliser son bras blessé pour les ramener à terre d'un violent crochet du gauche. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, inertes.

Personne n'avait vu Sakura invoquer une petite Katsuyu qui avait soigné entièrement sa blessure du bras gauche et y avait injecté un anesthésiant afin que son maître puisse se battre sans gêne. Seul Kitsune, perché dans un arbre, avait tout vu. Il semblait satisfait du combat qu'avait mené sa partenaire provisoire, et sauta au bas de son arbre afin de se révéler à Sakura.

« Tu es très douée Sakura. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de partenaire aussi confiant et intelligent sur le terrain. La congratula Kitsune

-Arigato, mais vou… tu m'avais dis de te rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt, près de la frontière du pays de la Rivière non ? Demanda Sakura, qui reprenait son souffle

-Cela tient toujours, je ne suis qu'un clone. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et sur ce, le clone se dispersa en un nuage de fumée, laissant l'original acquérir tout ce qu'il avait vu. Kitsune était assis au bord d'une grande rivière, juste en face de l'entrée d'une grotte. C'est ici que Sakura et Chiyo s'étaient battues contre Sasori, l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki, qu'elles avaient vaincu. L'Anbu avait ôté son masque, ne craignant pas de révéler son identité car il ne sentait aucun chakra aux alentours. Il s'était lavé dans la rivière, pour effacer le sang séché qui se trouvait sur ses habits et son visage. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était d'être courtois et se présenter à sa charmante partenaire plein de sang ne l'était pas. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle se montre, somnolant un peu, bercé par le doux clapotis de l'eau. Son petit sommeil ne dura pas longtemps, il sentit la présence de Sakura non loin de sa position et se mit à se rhabiller, remettant sa tenue et son masque. Elle arriva auprès de lui dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Elle fut surprise de voir cette grotte à nouveau.

« Désolée du retard mais… Chercha-t-elle à s'excuser

-Tu n'es pas du tout en retard, tu es même en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu. Cet endroit te rappelle aussi quelque chose d'après ce que je vois. Remarqua intelligemment le mercenaire

-Haï, il s'agit du lieu où Chiyo-baa-sama et moi-même nous sommes défaites d'un membre d'Akatsuki, Sasori. Il maîtrisait les marionnettes tout comme Chiyo-baa-sama et au terme d'un long combat, nous avons réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Raconta tristement Sakura qui se remémorait également que le prix de la victoire avait été la mort de l'ancienne membre du Conseil de Suna.

-Soka. Je suis donc certain que je suis avec quelqu'un de confiance. Je l'avais pressenti mais maintenant j'en aie donc la certitude ! Bien, à partir de maintenant nous allons entrer dans le pays de la Rivière. Nous y passerons deux jours avant d'entrer à Ame.

-Très bien. Puis-je aller voir à l'intérieur ? Je veux dire à l'intérieur de la grotte, je voudrais voir…

-Si le corps de Sasori y est encore ? Vas-y, je t'attends là. De toute façon, j'avais prévu que nous soyons ralentis par de possible ennemis et nous sommes plutôt en avance. Expliqua calmement Kitsune, comme à son habitude. »

Sakura entra donc à l'intérieur ; la même ambiance pesante que la première fois qu'elle y était entrée régnait dans la cave. Sombre et inquiétante. Les murs semblaient vous regarder, et tout serrés qu'ils étaient, donnaient l'impression qu'ils voulaient vous écraser. La kunoichi ne tarda pas à remarquer que la chose qu'elle avait voulu vérifier, n'y était plus. Au fond de la grotte, se trouvaient encore les épées et autres armes employées par Sasori et ses marionnettes contre elle, mais elle ne put trouver le corps de Sasori nulle part. C'est ce qu'elle craignait… Et si l'Akatsuki était revenue récupérer son corps de marionnette afin d'y placer à nouveau un cœur ? C'était la seule explication qui paraissait plausible à Sakura. Elle soupira. Rien ne pouvait donc arrêter ces maudits nukenins ?! Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pain, Deidara… Tous avaient une certaine forme d'immortalité. Ils étaient morts, seulement après avoir emporté quelqu'un avec eux. Asuma, Chiyo, Konoha, Gaara même si ce ne fut que pour une courte période, et tous ces Jinchuuriki qu'ils avaient sacrifiés pour en extraire leur Bijuu. Alors que l'élève de Tsunade méditait ainsi, Kitsune apparut soudainement devant elle, la faisant sursauter, brandissant un bout de parchemin.

« Trouvé à l'entrée et à l'intérieur de la grotte. Cela devrait te rassurer, je pense. »

Il lui donna le parchemin et Sakura put lire.

« _A tous ceux qui essaieraient de trouver une quelconque trace du nukenin Sasori du Sable Rouge, moi, Sabaku no Kankuro, frère de l'actuel Godaime Kazekage, ait récupéré le corps de Sasori qui n'est autre qu'une marionnette. Tout ceci dans le but d'étudier sa conception et ainsi améliorer notre compréhension dans ce sujet, et peut-être réutiliser son corps en notre faveur._ »

Elle soupira, heureuse. Quelle bonne idée de Kankuro ! Sakura était fortement soulagée par cette nouvelle, et Kitsune la voyant sourire ainsi ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi derrière son masque.

« _Sakura…_ »

___________________________________________

Au revoir et à bientôt ! Oubliez pas de lire ma fiction Le Javelot Noir, j'ai ajouté un chapitre aussi ! ^^


End file.
